DARK - The Four Guardians
by DigimonKaiser00
Summary: Summary: A mysterious team from the other side of Remnant travels to Vale in order to defend their world from the coming storm of Grimm and a great evil hiding in the shadows. Who are these four and what are their secrets? Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Digimon. Warning: Fem!Davis, Anime References, Magic, and OC Semblances. NO FLAMES!


**The other side of Remnant, often known as the Forgotten World or the World of Mystery.**

 **Indeed, much of it is a mystery - so much so that only certain few know what goes on in their sister land.**

* * *

Flashes of light shined from the surrounding forest as large salamander-like beast of darkness howled as blood splattered against the bark while the glaring red eyes stared down at the corpse of some unfortunate soul.

However, chains suddenly shot towards the beast and restrained it before the chains around its neck forced it to turn until a sickening crack was heard and the beast dropped dead with its mouth ajar while the chains receded back into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

 **Unlike Remnant's "docile" Grimm, the beasts were much more powerful, vicious, and intelligent - they are the dominant species and have hunted the humanoids for sport.**

 **They also do not vanish upon their death, a trait shared among the large army of shadowed beasts - and a weak point for humanity to exploit.**

* * *

Walking from the shadows was a young man with a long, yet fluffy tail and he stared down at the two dead bodies.

He was wearing a heavy double-breasted black coat with purple accents and purple-furred neck, a purple scarf tucked into the chest and a black cowboy hat with fangs and a pair of horns poking out, along with black pants and boots.

Though the hat concealed his eyes and his hair, his mouth and hands were concealed by bandages, but on his right ring finger was a ring with a purple crystal and on his left hip was a sheathed sword that was sealed by cloth-like bandages.

He looked up - revealing kaleidoscope-like eyes that were a mixture of black, white, and violet before they became pure violet - and saw two figures flying through the air as they chased after a large vulture-like Grimm.

* * *

 _ **The humans and Faunus worked together in order to survive the trying times against these new Grimm.**_

 _ **They even used the dead bodies as fuel and clothing, allowing them to conceal themselves while hiding amongst the hordes of Grimm that aimed to kill them.**_

Together, five nations were formed as safe zones for life itself, though bandits and nomads still existed.

* * *

The first figure was wearing a dark armor and a helmet, and was using a pair of spectral wings to follow and fired several blasts of light at the Grimm from a glowing lance.

The beast screeched in pain as it was hit and then suddenly flew upward and turned towards them, the red eyes glaring at them before it dove down and opened its mouth.

However, the second figure with leathery, yet feathery red wings swung their broken blade and time seemed to slow down for a moment before the beast fell to the ground below with a loud crash and crunch as dark colored blood sprayed out from several cuts appearing on the body.

The two figures landed as the spectral beast vanished and the large amphibian-like Grimm roared as it crashed out of the water with several shards of ice embedded in its skin as some jumped up, revealing a young woman staring at the beast with impassive eyes before glowing bright blue and the ice shards melted before more erupted from the body.

* * *

 _ **Both sides believing that it was easier to survive among their enemies or simply wishing to live without the pressure of society.**_

 **The Faunus also managed to evolve further, gaining the features or forms of legendary beasts in order to better combat the Grimm in every environment - be it sky, land, or sea - they will fight.**

 **They also advanced in technology, mixing it with old magic in order to better themselves for any scenario should the need arise.**

* * *

The four figures made way to each other before the top-hat wearing figures held out his palm and a several circles appeared before it as chains shot out and wrapped around the three dead beasts.

"We're done here," The old-fashioned-looking figure spoke and the other three nodded, though the red winged figure jumped onto his back as the moon shined on the trio.

The ice user was a young woman with fair skin, waist-length blue hair with brown tips, and honey gold eyes, and was wearing a blue bikini bra with white outlines and a white navy uniform jacket over it, and a pair of blue jeans with sandals, and she also had gills on her neck that were protected by special headphones filled with water.

The armored figure removed their helmet, revealing a young man with fair skin, dirty blonde hair that, an flame-shaped tattoo over his right eye, and dark green eyes, and was wearing a black armor with gold accents and had a tattered red cape.

The final figure was a young girl with tan skin, waist-length spiky burgundy hair, brown eyes with traces of red, blue, and gold around the pupils, and was wearing a blue jacket that had an opening on the back for her wings, along with wearing long blue pants, black and silver gloves on her hands, and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

* * *

 _ **However, the fate of the old world is about to change and all it takes is the hope of light and darkness.**_

 **And personally, I cannot wait to see how the Guardians of Remnant deal with this shift of destiny.**

 _ **After all, it will take these souls to prepare Remnant for the coming storm.**_


End file.
